jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft
Minecraft is a sandbox survival video game developed by Swedish game developer Markus Persson and published by Mojang. The game has become influential through time, with social media, merchandise and a convention named Minecon also contributing to its popularity. In 2019, it sparked a sudden resurgence with many YouTubers participating in playthroughs. Game information In the game, players can move freely in a voxel generated world, scouring and putting together various materials to craft tools and items. They can fend off enemies and creatures to earn more materials. Players have a set amount of hearts representing their health; if they lose all their health they die and are re-spawned in another area of the map. Players can also tame animals, build different structures and grow a garden to make their own source of food. Series background Jack first announced he will be playing Minecraft during his July 2019 charity stream. He set up a poll allowing people to donate to one of five options with the highest option receiving the most donations, which was Minecraft. Jack also stated he was influenced by PewDiePie to play it. Episodes #Playing Minecraft For The Very FIRST Time #I Got A DOG In Minecraft #I Almost Lost EVERYTHING In Minecraft #I Opened A NETHER Portal In Minecraft #We Got So LUCKY In Minecraft #I Built A CASTLE For My Dog In Minecraft #Putting DIAMOND Armor On My New Horse In Minecraft #The WORST Thing That's Ever Happened To Me In Minecraft #We Found WATER SHEEP In Minecraft #I Shouldn't Have Stared At ENDERMAN In Minecraft #I Defended A Village From A RAID In Minecraft #We're Really Good At Minecraft #I Built The Most Irish Castle I Could In Minecraft #Why Does This Keep HAPPENING To Me In Minecraft #I Got My Dog A GIRLFRIEND In Minecraft #I HATE Minecraft #The WORST thing has happened in Minecraft #Trying To Get DOLPHINS Back To Ireland In Minecraft #I Finally Found A Nether FORTRESS In Minecraft #I Built My Own PUB At The Bottom Of My Guinness In Minecraft #I Got A Bow With INFINITE Ammo In Minecraft #We Built An Upside Down PYRAMID In Minecraft #I Made A SECRET PASSAGE In Minecraft #I Moved An ENTIRE Country In Minecraft #There's PANDAS In Minecraft #The CRAZIEST Rescue Mission Ever In Minecraft #This Episode Of Minecraft Is POSSESSED Trivia *Despite stating he's never played Minecraft, videos such as 1,000 Video Special and The Survival Hunter - Man vs Wild Episode 8 - First Night reveal otherwise. *The fifth episode was previously named Jacksepticeye Pewdiepie Minecraft. *The eleventh episode was previously named I Found A Cute FOX In Minecraft. *Jack has had nine different types of pets throughout the series: **Sam, his dog **Finbar Foaley, a horse **Seamus, a fox **Several unnamed sheep **Several unnamed cows **Saoirse, Jack's second dog and Sam's girlfriend **Unnamed wolf pup, Sam and Saoirse's son **Al, a llama **Cait, a cat **Three sea turtles **Unnamed green parrot Category:Video Games Category:2019 Games Category:Series Category:Minecraft